


Caught

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cockslapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Edging, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homemade Porn, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Quarantine, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Video Cameras, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: A country-wide quarantine caused his office to shut down and Castiel is forced to work from home. That would be all fine and good, if his boyfriend wasn’t extremely bored, extremely horny, and absolutely incapable of respecting personal space during his shifts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Reddit prompt where the guy cockslaps his wife while she's on a video conference call.

“Is anyone having IT issues today?” 

Cas frowned at the twelve video feeds on his screen and shook his head. He _wished_ he’d have an IT issue or two, he could use the break and there was never a better excuse than faulty equipment. 

A few people spoke up, and Cas kept glancing at the clock. He only had an hour left of his shift and the way these afternoon check-ins had been going lately, he wouldn’t be able to get anything else done by the time it was over and he had deadlines to meet. 

He considered turning off his feed - there were another dozen participants there on audio only, but the last time he’d tried that mid-meeting, he’d been called out and forced to tell everyone what his favorite song was. 

_These meetings are stupid and pointless, we don’t get anything actually resolved and more often than not, we end up extremely off topic. Just shut up and let me work so I can get done and go ‘home.’_

Thanks to the quarantine affecting the entire nation, he was _always_ home, but unlike some of his coworkers… he actually preferred it. When you were dating someone as insanely attractive as Dean Winchester, leaving the house seemed counter-productive. 

Cas minimized the Zoom app they used for those video conferences and got back to work as his coworkers droned on in the background, offering nothing more than the occasional, non-committal “mmhm.” Dean was still sleeping for as far as he knew, so he adjusted his AirPods and clicked around on his second screen until he found what he was looking for. 

Ten minutes later, his boss was rambling on about their downtick in quarterly numbers. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing he could still be seen _and_ heard even though he had his spreadsheet pulled up over the app. _Of course our numbers are lower, most of our offices shut down and you furloughed 70% of our workforce. We’re not miracle workers._

Laughter filled his ears and he ducked his head to scowl. Nothing about any of this was comical, and if that same teammate made _one_ more “but Ozzy ate a bat, what’s the big deal?” joke, he was going to lose his mind. 

Dean, on the other hand, was laid off with the rest of America and he’d taken full advantage. 

He went to sleep at crazy hours, and then slept the mornings away while his boyfriend worked. Dean had tried going to bed early with Cas and then waking up early, but it was just boring. Dean wasn’t a “needy” boyf- who was he kidding, Dean was friggin _needy!_

Normally, he could time it well enough so that he was drinking his coffee while Cas was finishing up work, but not today. Today, Dean’s ridiculously hard cock woke him up from a dead sleep. Maybe he was having a sex dream, maybe not… but he woke up with his hormones set to teenage mode and he wasn’t going to make it. 

Dean checked the time and groaned. Cas still had about 40 minutes left in his stupid shift, so he got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, started coffee - but nothing did _anything_ to soften his boner. _Fuck it, Cas is almost off. I don’t hear any talking, so he must be wrapping up._ Dean walked over and peeked in their office. Cas was working, and obviously wasn’t in a meeting, so Dean took it upon himself to strip naked and stroll on inside. 

He had to bite back a laugh, Cas was literally the perfect height in his office chair to give an _epic_ blowjob. Dean plopped his giant erection on Cas shoulder and then swung it to slap him in the cheek. “Morning angel, flute’s not gonna play itself.”

Cas stared straight ahead, his entire body freezing when the noise in his AirPods suddenly died down and it occurred to him that every single person on that call just witnessed him getting cockslapped. _This is NOT happening._

With one click, the spreadsheet covering Zoom disappeared to reveal twelve horrified faces and Cas straightened his posture. “Dean... I’d like you to meet my coworkers.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he dove out of sight of the camera. “Cas! What the hell!” His entire upper body flushed red and he hid his face in his hands. “Hang up, please. Just hang up.”

It was an effort for Cas not to smile. As embarrassing as this was, he couldn’t help but see the jealous expressions on a couple of his coworkers faces. “Mr. Jones, I would like to take this opportunity to formally put in a request to leave early. Per company policy, you’re not allowed to ask me why provided that I use my PTO - so this is me, using PTO.” His boss opened his mouth like he was going to argue and Cas waved at the camera, then disconnected the call. 

He sat back in his seat for several seconds, his heart racing and a mixture of annoyance and arousal bubbling under his skin. “Would you care to explain yourself, or should we skip straight to your punishment?”

“Punishment, sir.” Dean mumbled behind his hands. He was completely humiliated and yet still fucking hard. He’d never felt more betrayed by his own dick. 

The promise of punishment did _not_ help. Castiel had let him know he was a brat regularly, but Dean couldn’t help it. He loved being punished.

Cas nodded, mulling over his options in his mind. Truthfully, he wasn’t even angry - that had been the most interesting thing to happen on one of those meetings since they’d started, but he knew how much Dean enjoyed their little games. He hummed as he made up his mind and stood up, pulling his personal computer out of his desk drawer and setting it up, camera on. “This is set to record private footage, it is not currently nor will it ever be broadcast. But since you feel the need to put your cock on camera, now is your chance.” He eyed his boyfriend’s gorgeous, naked body and tilted his head toward the empty space between him and the laptop. “Stand facing it, one hand behind your head and the other on your stomach.”

Dean took a breath and walked over, and stood in front of the camera as told. “Like this, Castiel?” All his embarrassment faded away, replaced with pure arousal.

He pressed record and then moved behind Dean, running his hands over Dean’s body and brushing over his cock with a single knuckle. He smiled to himself at how hard it was already and wrapped his hand around it fully. “Yes, Dean. Just like that. Now...” He stroked slowly, twisting his hand, “You’re not going to come until I give you permission, do you understand? If you think you’re going to, tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Dean closed his eyes and rocked into Cas’ beautiful hand. “Woke up needing you, Castiel.” He chewed his lip and moaned.

Cas dragged his tongue over the expanse of Dean’s neck as his cock thickened in his pajama pants. He tightened his grip and stroked faster. “How badly, Dean? Tell me, tell the camera.” 

Dean groaned and rutted forward, “So bad it fucking hurts. I was dreaming of your perfect mouth, I couldn’t even wait for you to finish work. Fuck, your hand is amazing.”

Suddenly, all of the things he had planned threatened to throw themselves out the window. Cas forced himself to step away for a moment, commanding Dean to stay where he was as he dug around for the small bottle of lube he kept his office. This certainly wasn’t the first time Dean had been incapable of waiting until his shift ended. He made his way back over and circled Dean as he slicked his hand, warming up the cool liquid by rubbing his fingers against his palm. He got back into position and sucked a small bruise to the back of Dean’s shoulder as he began jerking him again, this time quicker. “Which do you prefer, Dean? My hand, my mouth, or my cock?” At that last word, he flicked his tongue over Dean’s earlobe and tugged gently on his balls.

“Ah fuck... fucking love all of you. Every fucking inch, sir.” He meant it, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t craving that beautiful long tongue, sucking up his shaft. Dean shuddered, already feeling his orgasm build.

“Maybe if you would have behaved yourself and waited for me, you’d get more than just my hand edging you over and over.” Cas gripped him again, stroking Dean the way he liked it most - borderline violently. He knew Dean better than he even knew himself, and dropped his hand entirely right before Dean was about to come.

“Goddammit.” Dean groaned. He loved being edged but he was feeling particularly horny right now and needed just one release. He knew better than to ask, even though his legs had already begun to shake.

Cas smacked Dean’s ass and started again, this time, not easing into it. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“F- nothing... nothing, Castiel!” For as long as they’ve been together, Dean should know by now, not to cuss at Cas. But that spanking nearly sent him over again, so he didn’t dwell. His hand dropped from his head as he started fucking into Cas’ fist. “Close... so fucking close.”

He waited a half second longer this time before pulling back, for no other reason than he loved the way Dean looked like this. “So beautiful, Dean. Put your hand behind your head again, I’ll forgive it this time but you _won’t_ let it happen again.”

Dean took a few shallow breaths before he was able to respond, “Yes, Castiel.” He slumped over a second before standing straight and placing his hand behind his head. _You got this. Make him proud._

“Good boy.” Cas moved to Dean’s side, glancing at the camera to make sure he wouldn’t obscure the intended view and then touched him again, slower but squeezing tighter. “Kiss me, Dean.”

Dean whimpered at the praise and he quickly obliged, forward and messily sucking Cas’ tongue into his mouth. Castiel always tasted so good, it took everything not to reach out and grab him.

Cas was beginning to have a hard time ignoring his own needy cock, and knew if he didn’t move along to the punch line soon, the whole plan would derail. He spent too long kissing Dean and then resumed his rough pace, moving to cage Dean from behind. “Do you want to come for me, Dean? Do you think I should allow you to?”

He took a moment to respond, thinking of his answer. “I want to come for you, Castiel. Tell me I deserve it...” _Please._

“You always deserve it, Dean. You’ve been so good for me, today... and always.” Cas’ chest ached at the thought of Dean ever thinking he wasn’t good enough as he brushed his thumb over Dean’s tip. “Come for me, Dean, but open your eyes. I want you staring straight at the camera.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically and opened his eyes. He stared into the camera, wishing he was staring into Cas’ beautiful eyes instead. But he was a good boy, and good boys did what they were told... if they wanted to come. “Ah fucking... love you.” Dean fought the urge to close his eyes and released all the tension in his body, grunting Cas’ name as he emptied into his hand.

He worked him through it with a satisfied growl and then brought his hand to Dean’s mouth, chuckling quietly. “Would you like some?”

Dean huffed a breathless laugh, and leaned forward, licking up Cas’ hand, while he finally stared into those gorgeous, cerulean orbs.

Cas shuddered and moved over to the laptop to stop the recording. While the clip prepared itself, he shimmied out of his pajama pants and nodded to the desk. “Can you fit under it? You’re going to suck me off while I watch that video.”

Dean glanced at the desk, not thinking he would fit but he was willing to try. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to it, his mouth watering at the sight of Cas’ cock and he licked his lips.

“It’s not perfect, but it works.” Cas took a seat and leaned forward, pressing play and then getting comfortable with his legs spread as far as they’d go. He toyed with his own cock as he watched real Dean, letting their video-selves get started. “You have the most sinful mouth I’ve ever seen, Dean. If you want my cock, come and get it.”

Dean grinned cockily, he knew how much Cas loved his mouth. “Yeah, I want it.” He leaned forward and lapped at the head. “Cause it’s mine.” Dean sucked Cas into his mouth and then slid off with a pop. “Fucking, delicious.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and gripped Dean’s hair, breathless from the tease. “If you’re not going to do it... you could just sit down there while I get _myself_ off, and maybe I’ll let you taste it when I’m done.”

Dean grinned and slid Cas’ length back inside his mouth. He hummed and bobbed, groaning every time Cas pulled on his hair. Dean loved feeling his lover come apart just from his mouth.

Satisfied that Dean wouldn’t mess with him again, he pinned his eyes on the screen and turned up the volume as Dean’s tongue drove him insane. 

_“I was dreaming of your perfect mouth, I couldn’t even wait for you to finish work. Fuck, your hand is amazing.”_

From this angle, he could actually see what Dean had really looked like during that - and see his own lust blown expression behind him. It sent a rush down his spine he gripped the chair, moaning a little louder than he anticipated from the sudden surge of pleasure. Without a doubt, the only thing better than having his cock buried in Dean’s mouth... was being able to still listen to him beg while it happened.

Dean blushed when he heard himself speak, but he could tell Cas loved it. He could feel the twitch in his mouth, and taste his arousal leak into his throat. Dean moaned and slid him back further, wanting to drive Cas crazy.

“Fuck, Dean, do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?” Cas’ voice was wrecked, he lifted his hips and pulled Dean’s head down even further. Between watching himself touch Dean and actually getting sucked off by him, he wasn’t going to blame himself when he came in record time. “I’m not even going to get to watch you lick your own come from my hand, I doubt I’ll make it past you calling me _‘sir’.”_

Dean laughed and mumbled _sir,_ knowing damn well Cas couldn’t understand him. He couldn’t see Cas great from this angle, but he could absolutely feel what this was doing to him.

_“Ah fuck... fucking love all of you. Every fucking inch, sir.”_

“Of course you do, Dean,” Cas growled, bucking his hips and so, _so fucking close_ \- he just needed - “You love my fucking cock, the way it stretches that bratty little mouth —“ He gasped and let go of Dean’s head as he came hard, white-knuckling the sides of his office chair right as he edged Dean on screen and that gorgeous body flushed. 

Dean groaned and his own dick twitched, pathetically. He loved the way Cas tasted and shoved his cock to the back of this throat, swallowing every drop.

Cas slammed his laptop shut and pushed his chair back, smiling down at Dean. “I just got paid for that. Does that make me a prostitute?”

“Better not. I’m not sharing.” Dean sat on his heels and grinned. “Hope I didn’t get you in trouble... m’sorry.” He glanced at Cas’ phone, it had vibrated at least five times while they messed around.

He shrugged, pulling Dean up to lick inside of his mouth, savoring the taste. “It’s alright. I think it was worth it.” 


End file.
